


A Male!ReaderXPennywise Thing

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, i just want more male x pennywise stuff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: just a thing i cooked up nothing big rly





	1. Chapter 1

You grunted as Pennywise pushed your upper body down with his gloved hand splaying across your back. His growls echoed throughout the concrete oasis around you, mingled with the water flowing throughout the pipelines. You felt the other hand slowly trail along your side down to your hip before fingers gently pushed under your shirt and onto your chilled skin, the soft fabric of his gloves giving you slight comfort. Your shirt was rucked up to your shoulders so your whole back was exposed to whatever was on his mind, to which you anticipated once you both started to talk about this.

"Does my little boy want this?" His sing-song voice cut through the air before you heard fabric ripping and feeling claws move ever so gently along your skin, making your muscles jump. Tingles made their way up your spine as his other hand, to which you guess was ripped by claws as well, gripped the hem of your pants. 

"Y-yes..." You gasped as one hand suddenly gripped the back of your neck harshly and his looming presence pressing over on top of your body, then his voice was next to your ear.

"Yes, what? Say it for me, my precious~." You could feel his smile against your earlobe, making you tremble, though from fear or excitement you weren't sure. This IS an eldritch demonic entity from a whole other dimension we're talking about, so it's hard to say. You turned your head (as best as you could in his iron grip) to look up at him. You see his devilish smile at first, those sharpened teeth grinning at your submission, following the paint up to his eyes. They were amber, for now, glistening with intense lust. You took a few breaths before answering.

"Yes, yes sir...please sir, I want it so badly. I, I want you inside me, please..." 

You saw his eyes shine at your response, eliciting a low purr. "That's a good boy. Don't worry," He lets an elongated, slippery tongue come out of his mouth and slowly lick a stripe up your cheek. "My good boy's gonna get what he deserves."

He moves back and reaches down to unbuckle your belt. You let out a small whine as your pants are pulled down and are maneuvered off one leg at a time. Pennywise gently moves his hands over your ass, feeling the softness of your skin down to your thighs. Being exposed like this with him touching you causes your cock to twitch, aching for contact as well. Pennywise sees this and chuckles softly. He takes a finger and gently nudges your balls, making you let out a small noise. You start to move back agaisnt him, wanting more, but you stop yourself quickly. Try to rush this and he'll drag this out a whole lot longer. 

"Such a pretty boy." His claws move over your sac again, rolling them around and squeezing ever so slightly. Your breath comes out faster now, wanting him to keep going please please please...! Your cock was halfway erect now and aching. He then pulls his hands away and you let out a mewl of disappointment. A quiet moment passes, making you question what he was doing before that slippery appendage from before licks up from your balls to the top of your ass. A moan pulls from your throat, your cock jutting out completely now. Pennywise's tongue moves over the crevice of your ass a few more times before focusing once more on your balls. He swirled around them, moving his lips over them as a hand came up to wrap around your member.

You were gasping at this point, little mewls and pants pushing from your throat at the pleasure he brought you. His hand held you firmly and stroked at a steady pace with his tongue matching along. Your body shook as you wanted to push back against him oh so badly, wanting more of his touch wanting to feel him more but you knew best to hold back. He was in control, not you. All you could do was sit there and whine as you took it.

After a bit you felt your orgasm building up. You scratched your nails against the concrete below you to let him know. You didn't wanna come just yet. Wanted to wait until he was inside you.

He got the message and pulled back, petting your ass lightly. "Good boy."

Before you knew it, that fiendish tongue suddenly prodded at your entrance. It was still somewhat foreign to you, the feeling. You've only ever been with a couple other people, though nothing's ever gone in you except for some toys you had. Though you guarenteed this would feel a lot better than your dildos or plugs. The tip pushed slightly at the ring of muscle, tasting, before pushing in. You moaned at the warm intrusion. You had to admit, he was being very patient, going rather slowly than you'd expect from a demonic clown. It pushed inch by inch into you, dragging along your walls and opening you up gently. You held onto your breath until he stopped a ways in. He then pulled back some before pushing back in, fucking you with his tongue. You couldn't help the little moans he pulled out of you, years of never having anyone inside you wanting to be pushed aside by your lust filling your whole body. 

Pennywise soon pulled his tongue out, leaving a trail of saliva back to your now coated hole and making you whine. He pet your hip softly. 

"Don't worry, my dear. The real fun's about to start~."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta get that clown d amiright

A grin crept up your face as Pennywise, his clothes still on, rutted up against you. You could feel the large bulge through the fabric, the cotton making you ache for it to come off already. The heavy pressure against your entrance made you slightly push back in rythym with him, wordlessly begging for him to keep going. He chuckled at your endeavour and gripped your hips firmly.

"Mmm, my pretty little boy's getting antsy, huh?" He then pushed harder against you, moving a little faster. "You want me to take you? Want me to pound you into the ground and breed you 'til you can't think anymore?"

His words made you choke out a moan, nodding desperately against the cold floor. "Yesss! Yes please, please Penny I want it, want you so badly...want you to take me and fill me up til I can't hold anymore. Please please p l e a s e Penny-!" 

Once your words reached his ears, you heard fabric ripping apart behind you. You mewled happily at that sound, one of your favorite sounds ever you might say. Before you knew it, something long, big, and more slippery than his tongue ran along the crevice of your ass. God it felt so big, and you wanted it inside you now.

As he moved, Pennywise leaned over so his front was along your bare back, his toothy grin by your ear. "Say you're mine, lovely. I wanna hear you say how you'll always belong to me and only me." With as much will as you could muster, you turned your head to face his. Glowing amber eyes bore into your own as they awaited your response.

"I'm yours. I'm yours and only yours, Penny. Always..." You breathed out.

A low growl is his response before the tip of his cock is suddenly aligned with your entrance. "I'll try to be gentle...but I make no promises. Are you okay with that?"

You took a few seconds to think, knowing his strength he could go rather hard, but even though you weren't very experienced you've wanted this, wanted HIM for so long you weren't giving it up now.

"Yes..."

You barely got the word out before he thrusts a few inches into you quickly. You gasped out and raked your nails along the concrete, fighting to stay relaxed and take him easier. You thought you'd be ready for him, but oh God how hot he was, how firm and yet soft as he dragged his cock along your walls, pushing deeper into you. You whimpered, breathing coming out fast as he kept going. God how big was he? You've actually seen his cock before (and damn were you impressed... and a little overwhelmed honestly), but it truly felt bigger than what you've seen. 

Minutes seemed to drag on forever before he bottomed out in you. Small noises involuntarily came from you as you got used to the intrusion. Noticing this, Pennywise reached a hand forward and placed it over the back of yours, intertwining your fingers. Your chest swelled at the notion, gripping his hand back. He stayed like that for a moment, letting you get relaxed and stretched. Purring started coming from him as he reached down to lick at your neck. He moved along to your cheek, placing gentle kisses here and there. You couldn't help but smile. You loved this clown. Several more moments passed before you slightly pushed back against him, signaling you wanted him to move forward. His purr turned into a growl before his other hand reached around to hold along your waist and began thrusting.

They started off quick, snapping into your hips swiftly and making your gut turn. The feeling of your walls clenching around him over and over had your orgasm slowly begin to rise once more. He began picking up the pace a bit, causing your voice to come out on its own. You didn't even realize how loud you were being as he took you. You listened to the slapping of skins and the squelching of fluids along with his grunts and growls. 

Pennywise then suddenly placed the hand not holding yours back onto your hip as he sped up, pounding deep into you. You let out a constant stream of noises as your pleasure built more and more, heat pooling in your cock as it leaked precum onto the ground. 

You let out a yelp as he then bit down onto your shoulder hard, teeth digging into the sweaty skin and letting blood flow from the open wounds. Normally you don't like having this kind of pain when being pleasured, but God how that cock made up for it. It's inhuman ridges rubbed you in all the right places. Penny angled himself a bit and soon you were wailing as he bore down onto your sweet spot, sending stars flying across your vision. From that to the fucking to the biting you were barely holding on by now. Then you felt it.

His knot began to swell behind you, getting ready to plug you up to pump you full of his cum. You pushed back as much as you could with his death grip holding you down, wanting to take his knot and be bred. He pounded and thrusted and before you knew it, he pushed deeply, making the inflated appendage push past your entrance and into your ass, effeciently plugging you up. You were so close now, so close and so desperate until the tip of his cock flared inside you and began pouring. The wonderful sensation of filling up so much, the sense of his warm cum gushing into you, him breeding you and marking you as his made you cry out for release.

Pennywise seemed to feel merciful today, as he reached down and began to stroke you with haste. It only took about two or three strokes before you cried out, your head flown back and tongue lolling out as your climax overtook you. Streaks of cum spurt out onto the floor and his hand as the warm, wonderful sensation erupted throughout your body. You couldn't even think straight, couldn't say anything but the moans being ripped from you as your mind went completely blank. So good, it felt so fucking good...

You both stayed like that for a while. Your stomach bulged a little bit from just how much he came inside you, his knot completely plugging you up so nothing dripped out. Nothing could separate you two in that moment, not even death. He would make sure his mate was bred and taken care of. Once the overwhelming sensation faded away and you were left feeling sore and kind of disgusting really, Penny gently maneuvered you both you were laying down on your sides, him spooning you from behind. Your mind was still trying to catch up, so you let him do whatever. The purring came from behind your ear once more, a soft nose nuzzling into your skin.

As your body calmed down and your mind began to return, all you could think about was your passion for him. For this creature, who was not even of this dimension, who feeds on young children and their fears, though you could care less right now. Right now, you wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, safe and loved and full of him. You slowly moved your hand over on top of his that lay over your swollen stomach possessively. Fingers entertwined once more and his purring grew louder. All differences aside, you loved Pennywise, and wanted to stay with him for as long as possible.


End file.
